


First Dance

by BeautifulDistraction



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDistraction/pseuds/BeautifulDistraction
Summary: Zoya and Nikolai have their first dance.





	First Dance

The string quartet rehearsed in the grand hall, melodic sounds filling the small, dimly lit chamber Zoya and Nikolai occupied.

"They are a talented bunch! I wonder where Genya discovered them." Nikolai's pen tapped out a rhythm on his wooden desk top.

"No idea."

"The second violin is a little slow though, wouldn't you say?" Zoya gave no answer, hoping her silence would discourage him. Nikolai was in one of his whimsical moods tonight, pushing conversation into the quiet, and she'd be damned if she indulged him.

Ever since they'd begun to see each as more than General and King, Nikolai had insisted they spend their evenings together, even if they both had to work through them, which they usually did. While Zoya didn't usually mind this, he was often distracting and sometimes outright irritating, like tonight.  
  
"Perhaps they could add a pianist to the ensemble. To soften the sharper notes. Hmm? Imagine this melody," he whistled sweet notes alongside the violins. "Imagine dancing to _that_! What do you think?"

She kept reading. Her spies had infiltrated a sect in Kerch that could prove useful to them. "Zoya?"

He wouldn't quit. "Sure," she grit out with a long exhale.

He scratched his chin, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you dance, Zoya."

"No, you haven't," she replied guardedly, eyes set on the pages before her. She barely knew how, not that she was about to tell him that.

She heard him rise from behind his desk and move towards her. Determinedly she began to write.  
  
"Ahem."

Nina's source believed they could get an in with a high ranking Kherguud.

"Ahem!"

If she could get a hold with them, they'd have access to some serious arms and new tech. But how... ?

"AHEM!"

She looked up irritably.

Head cocked slightly, Nikolai was posed formally with his arm out, palm up, and gaze fixed on her. His glittering eyes asked a question while his outstretched palm spoke a challenge.

"I kept your chains, you know," she scowled at him. He could not possibly think she would dance with him, by choice, here!

He smiled mischievously. "I'd wondered where they went. Keep them safe for me. Just in case," he winked.

Zoya's eyebrows knitted into a line. He could not be serious. He could. _He would_.

"Indulge your poor stressed King in a simple dance, dear Zoya." She rolled her eyes. "Such stress has made lesser kings than I grow mad. And that would be an awful a waste of good looks."

"Do you want a moment to think very, very hard before your next words?"

He paused for as long as a breath. "Would that help?"

She truly wondered sometimes what she had done wrong to end up with such an idiot. He was much too brave tonight, but of course, she could match that, and then some.

"If you'll not dance for the enjoyment of dancing with your _beloved_, then perhaps I, as King, must insist on my General slash future Queen demonstrating her skills at danc-"

She stood up abruptly, effectively cutting him off. He hurriedly backed away a few paces.

"Dearest Nikolai," she began with acid sweetness, taking a step toward him. "My _beloved_ wretch of a king. My uselessly pretty -”

He scoffed, "hardly useless!"

"- idiotic, narcissistic-“

"Says you."

"- self proclaimed _betrothed_! The only dance I'll give you is that of my sword pirouetting itself into your gut.”

"Ruthless!" His laugh was only barely concealed as he dramatically clutched his chest. "You never said no, I'll remind you. It's logical that I assumed the best of my proposal." 

"I chose not to speak to save us both from some _choice_ words." She'd never forget the moment he'd proposed when she'd found him after an attack, half bleeding to death, likely concussed, but gazing at her with such relief, as if nothing else mattered. Her heart had been overused that day, squeezed tight from the fear of losing him, then filled with a cacophony of feelings warring with each other over his proposal. She'd not known how to respond.

He grinned infuriatingly.

A new song began in the distance, it's melody reminiscent of a cool wind blowing through a lake at morning. Nikolai moved to the small window, opening it wide to the deep night.

"Well, my love, I think if we danced to this, tonight would be too perfect. Maybe you're right to refuse."

"You are ridiculous."

"Oh? Shall we dance then?"

She gave him a fond, pitying look. "Not today, Sobachka."

* * *

The modest ballroom of the palace in Os Alta had been transformed into a room of rich opulence for the dignitaries welcome ball tonight. Velvet red curtains were draped around the gilded windows and sculptures lined the doorways and stairs. Glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a glimmering golden light across the dance floor. Tables made of rich oak held vast amounts of savoury dishes.

Everything had been planned to perfection by the Triumvirate, with the occasional assistance of Count Kirigin. They were to display themselves with pride, showcasing Ravka's growth and prosperity under King Nikolai's rule. Zoya hoped it would help to discourage their allies from supporting the pretender Fjerda was itching to replace Nikolai with.

Up a staircase adorned with flowers, on a wide dais was the high table where the King, his nobles, and his esteemed guests would sit. Next to the table was a stage for the musicians, their instruments covered and awaiting their arrival. The final touch lay beneath the dais, unavoidable to all eyes in the ballroom. It was a clear crystal carved fountain, courtesy of Genya's design, its spout the shape of a Grisha hand releasing an unending flow of water to the multitude of flowers in the pool below it. Zoya's addition were the flames that ran across the crystal hand, burning blue and yellow. Each time it caught her eye, she had to smile. Grisha were more than just tools for war. They were cultivators of nature, creators of beauty.

Zoya guessed that most guests had arrived judging by the number of people she saw were now chatting and mingling around the floor. Nikolai stood nearby conversing with a group of Shu nobles. Unsurprisingly they seemed charmed by him.

She caught his eye and nodded. Excusing himself, he began the official welcome, thanking his guests for their attendance and encouraging them to freely sample all that was offered during the night.

Zoya's eyes scanned the room hawk-like, looking for hostility, alert for anything that could disturb them this night. But everything was as planned, her carefully selected team in place around the room and finally, after weeks of tension and worry, she felt herself slowly relax.

Nikolai ended his speech, welcoming the musicians on stage.

That was her cue. Zoya sidled up beside the King, and waited.

The covers were pulled off and the musicians took their places, several behind violins of differing sizes. Alongside them, seated by a large orchestral piano was the pianist Zoya had quietly requested Genya add to the ensemble.

Nikolai's eyes widened. "Is that - did you- "

"I may have made some suggestions to Genya." She smiled smugly.

Nikolai looked awed, and a little stunned. Zoya felt something turn nervously in her stomach.

"I am touched Zoya, that you would go to such effort for our first dance," he finally said. "I had no idea how much you longed for it."

"Ha! Don't be conceited. The piano was a good idea, and I'm not immune to enjoying good music."

He grasped her hand, kissing her knuckles briefly. "Indeed." He kept hold of her hand. "And good music is best enjoyed while dancing."

Without another word he led them to the chandelier lit dance floor. As they made their way he intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently. She had been about to object, ready to rebuke him for parading their relationship so openly, but he radiated the depth of his feelings towards her in a single touch and her objections died in her throat. His warmth melted away her nerves at having done something so uncharacteristic. It made nothing out of the vulnerability that had tore at her all week for doing something so obviously for him that there could be no mistake about her feelings.

He started them off slow, swaying her into a simple two step. She fought to move her feet as easily as her partner, feeling foolish for never having properly learned even the simplest dance.

"You're thinking too much," he chastised her. "Follow the rhythm and don't think about your feet."

She huffed but as he pulled her in closer, she moved _with_ him this time, matching his steps, following the rhythm he set for them.

Her heartbeat quickened, then slowed. Her hand on his shoulder relaxed.

Then heated fingertips brushed her hips, and she spun, the world a blur. Her arms flew up and twirled gracefully in an arc, landing softly on Nikolai's slender shoulders. She shifted closer, hands sliding up onto his neck, skin on skin.  
The mellow music melted into the background as their eyes met in a raw, open gaze. It was a quiet, acoustic sound they danced to. The sound of pale lights glittering in the dark, the rustle of fabric, a warm puff of breath on cool skin. A simple special.

They reached for each other in every way. It settled over them, pulling them in soundlessly.  
Intimacy they'd never felt, never even dreamed existed.

Zoya's mind raced through the years they'd spent by each others' side, building a country whilst unknowingly also building a life together. The General, and her King. They were a pair so fitting, so natural.

All too soon the song drew to a soft close, but neither of them made to move away. Instead, Nikolai took her hands in both of his, and slipped a ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Now it's official," he said quietly.

"How long have you been holding onto that for?" Zoya looked at the sapphire embedded into a band of white gold. He'd gone overboard, as usual. He should have known she'd be fine with the simplest of bands.

As if overhearing her thoughts he replied, "Initially it was just the engraved band, five months ago. I added the sapphire not long after. I thought it might be better if the ring was more visible." His expression darkened slightly.

Zoya sighed thinking back to five months ago when Kirigin happened to join their event planning. She doubted a ring would stop men like him from approaching her but decided not to let Nikolai know that.

The chatter in the hall had risen significantly, bringing Zoya back to her senses. The sly fox had chosen to do this in view of the entire ballroom.

He placed her hand on his arm and began leading them to the high table. All around them people applauded, vying to be the first to offer their congratulations as they passed.

"It's definitely official," she muttered, plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh? Are you finally giving me your answer then?"

"Well, unless you'd prefer I break your heart publicly?"

"Hm, do you think it might make the Shu more sympathetic in tomorrow's negotiations?"

"I think you'd just look a little foolish to them, honestly. Heart on sleeve and all."

He hummed in agreement. Truthfully, she admired how easily he was able to show her how he felt, needing little in return. Despite her stoic hardness, and how she often adopted a stony hearted demeanour. He was too much of an honest idiot.

Before she could second guess herself she turned her head away and added softly, "I love that about you though. You're full of hope, and light. You're better than any of them."

Nikolai stumbled, his mouth dropping open stupidly. Zoya tsked. "Close your mouth, idiot," she told him, smoothly moving them forward.

The king cleared his throat. "Well..." his voice grew soft with emotion, "I love you too, Zoya."

They reached the table, and Nikolai moved forward to pull her chair back. As Zoya sat, her mind blew through thoughts too fast to consider, and her chest beat quicker than the rhythm of any dance. Nikolai was something she never knew she needed. He was warmth and peace, and hope. He would stand up for her and to her. Side by side he was her partner, her equal.

She reached under the table and found his hand already waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last idea I had lying in my drafts and I loved it too much to leave it unwritten. Not sure I did it justice (it changed a lot as I wrote it!!) but hopefully it turned out okay. I already see a few things I want to change but since that's a sliding slope I'll leave it. I don't remember the books much anymore so I'm sorry if too many details don't match. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it! I also encourage criticism, even if it's mean. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
